Hush Now
by edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: After some experiments done by Hanji, Eren is turned into a child! Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up that morning to Levi in his usual spot. Curled up next to me, with my arms around him. And hogging all the blankets. He shifts and snuggles closer to me. I smile and kiss his forehead. "Come on Levi, I know you're awake." I hear disgruntled sounds from him and he snuggles closer to me. I smile even wider and say "Come on! Don't make me tickle you."

He says nothing and I move my hands to his sides. I wait a second more before I begin tickling his sides. He starts laughing, which is a rare sound from him. He then protects his vulnerable sides still laughing. I stop tickling him and sit up. He gives me a weak glare and I grin at him and say "I see you're awake." He says "I can tell brat." but sits up as well.

He shivers and I ask "Are you cold?" He looks away from me and says immediately "No." I shake my head at him and reach over, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into my lap. He gives weak protests until he's in my lap. He then snuggles closer to me and says "I wasn't cold Brat." I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his saying "Sure you weren't."

We sat like this for a few minutes before he says "We better get dressed. Before I'm late to my meeting with Erwin and you're late for training." I smile and let him get up. While you probably think this is to be nice the real reason it to stare at his ass while he walks to the bathroom. I then stand up and walk over to the bureau and pull out my uniform.

After I'm dressed I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I kiss Levi on the forehead right before I leave. "Brat." I hear him say as I walk to the door, "But I'm your Brat" I say in response. I throw him a smile over my shoulder as I walk out the door. As I walk to the training grounds I see Hanji run up to me.

"EREN! Can you help me for a second?" She asks. "Uh. Can't. I have training right now." I say. "Maybe I can help you later?" I say as I walk by her towards the training grounds. But before I take 3 steps I feel a sting in my neck. I put my hand over the spot and say "Ouch! What the heck….." As I'm speaking I feel really heavy and see everything go black.

I wake up strapped to a table in Hanji's lab with a major headache. _Great. Just stellar. Everyone who could get me out of here is in a meeting or training…..I'm fucked. _I look around as much as the straps will allow in an attempt to locate Hanji. I don't see her so I yell "HANJI! LET ME GO!" She appears a second later with her usual insane grin. "Eren! You woke up! Good! Now I can test this on you!" She says holding up a syringe.

I begin staining against the straps "HELL NO ARE YOU INJECTING ME WITH SOME EXPERIMENTAL SHIT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I shout. "Quit struggling! It'll be over in a second!" She says still smiling like psycho. Just as she's about to inject me an officer comes in. He looks startled but says "Umm. Commander requested your presence at the meeting."

Hanji looks crestfallen at this and I make the mistake of sitting still for too long. She moves quickly and shoves the syringe into my arm. She pulls it out quickly grinning. "See Eren? Didn't hurt much." She unstraps me and says "You can have the rest of the day off. Come see me if you feel any side effects!" I glare at the back of her head as she and the officer left.

I look at the clock and see the training will end in about 15 minutes. That spot on my arm hurt still but I paid it no mind. _Damn Hanji and her stupid experiments. Why the fuck does she have to constantly kidnap me and test shit on me? _I shake my head and stand up. _Dammit why does my head hurt so much?_ Just as I stand up Hanji reappears with Levi right behind her.

Erwin walks in behind both of them. Levi looks from me to Hanji and asks in a deadly voice "Shitty glasses. What did you do to him?" She smiles and says "I just had him test something for me! It's nothing! He'll be fine!" He continued to glare at her until Erwin intervened "Come on you two. What's done is done." I sigh and take a step forward.

I familiar feeling goes through me. The same one I get when I'm about to shift. I see the same lightning and black out.


	2. Chapter 2

I follow Hanji to her lab after the meeting. _She had to have done something to Eren. I didn't see him on the training field and he's not one to skip training. _She enters her lab and I follow her in and see Eren standing there. I turn and glare at her. I say as deadly as I can "Shitty glasses. What did you do to him?" She grins at me unheeded by my glare and says "I just had him test something for me! It's nothing! He'll be fine!"

I continue to glare at her until Erwin says "Come on you two. What's done is done." I look at him for a minute but then look over at Eren. He sighs and takes a step forward. His eyes widen and his body goes rigid. There's a sudden flash of Titan lightning and we cover our eyes.

When we look again Eren is gone, but he's not in Titan form. All thats there is a pile of clothes on the floor. I look at the spot Eren had been standing in shock. I see the pile move and walk forward to inspect it. I crouch down and move the jacket to the side, and see the form of a child. He looks to be 2 or 3 years old. "Eren?" Erwin says behind me in disbelief.

Hanji then crouches down beside me just as Eren sits up. He yawns and rubs one of his eyes. He then looks around and when he sees me smiles, and holds his arms out for me to pick him up. I smile inside and pick him up. Erwin orders and officer to retrieve something after pointing at Eren and they run off to do so. Erwin and Hanji then come and inspect Eren. He looks at both of them and smiles.

_I can almost see the fucking sparkles around him. _The officer then appears a few minutes later, hands a bag to Erwin and exits again. The bag is filled with childs clothing. Armin enters a moment later and says "Ms. Hanji! You asked me to….Who is that?" We all look at him for a minute until Eren looks around Erwin at him and smiles at him happily.

Armin looks at him curiously and asks again "Who is that? Is he one of yours?" Erwin looks at him and says "Uh. No Armin, This is Eren." Armin turns his head to the side and says "What? That can't be Eren. He's my age…" He looks at Eren again and sees his teal eyes. He blinks for a second before suddenly falling forward. Erwin darts forward and stops him from hitting the floor.

Eren tugs on my shirt and asks "Why he sleep?" I look at him for a moment thinking _Oh God that was adorable…._ I then rack my brain for an answer but find none. Hanji then reaches out to Eren with her psycho grin on saying "I need to do some tests." Eren looks at her in horror and clings on to me tightly. I glare at her and say "Fuck off shitty glasses. Your tests are the reason were in this mess. So no. You're not touching Eren."

She looks at me upset and goes to Erwin in an attempt to make me allow her access to Eren. He apparently tells her the same thing. He walks Armin's unconscious from over to the table and lays him down on it. He then says to Hanji "Do you have anything that will wake him up?" she thinks for a minute then walks over into a closet. Erwin walks over to me and says "Lets get him dressed while she's gone."

I agree and we quickly dress Eren. She comes back in just as I pick Eren back up again. She looks at him and says "He looks adorable!" she then walks over to Armin and breaks something under his nose. A moment later he sits up and looks around. "So it wasn't a dream." Erwin then walks up to him and gives him a basic summary of what happened to Eren.

He takes it pretty well. After Erwin's done talking he walks over to Eren and smiles at him. He then looks at me then at Erwin and says "What do we do about Mikasa?" This causes all around silence. Erwin and Armin begin talking about Mikasa and where she would be now. While all of this was going on Eren had snuggled into my shoulder and was sucking on his thumb.

I chuckled softly at him. Just then the door opens and my squad comes in. Petra sees me holding Eren and runs up saying "OMG! Captain! Is he yours? What's his name? He's so cute! can I hold him?!" With that the rest of my squad came over and looked at him. I look at all of them and say "This…..is Eren."

They all look at me as if I lost my mind and then all begin speaking at once. "What?" "Eren? He's fifteen! How can that be Eren?" "When was Eren a kid?" "Really captain?" I'm about to yell at them but all the noise woke Eren up. He removes his head from my shoulder and looks at all of them. All of there talking stops and they all stare wide eyed at Eren.

It was Petra who spoke first. She said "Hey Eren. Remember me?" Eren looks at her and then nods. Hanji who had apparently been behind me suddenly yelled "OH MY GOSH! He remembers you! PLEASE Levi! Let me do some tests!" I glare at her and feel Eren tremble. "Fuck off. And Hell no am I letting you perform ANY tests on him."

I then look at petra and ask "You said you wanted to hold him right?" She smiles and says "Yes!" I then gently hand Eren over to Petra who happily holds him. Once shes holding him he reaches up and pulls a small piece of her hair and says "Pwetty." After he says this I can freaking tell that Petra won't let anyone hold him for a while. She talks to Eren for a few minutes before I walk over to Erwin and Armin.

They are still discussing whether or not they should tell Mikasa. I walk up to them and say "Armin. What would Mikasa do to you if she found out you didn't tell her?" Armin looks at me a second and then pales. He says "We'll tell Mikasa. I'll go get her now." he then runs from the room. I walk back over to Eren and the others. When he sees me he smiles and reaches for me.

The squad looks surprised for a second then remember it's Eren and smile. I take Eren from Petra and he hugs my neck. I gently hug him back and says to him "Were going to go talk to Erwin for a second Okay?" He looks at me and nods. I walk over to Erwin and Hanji and set Eren down beside me. Eren looks at Erwin and smiles. I look at the two of them and say "So. What are you going to do about him being a child?"

Hanji thinks for a second then says "Well. I'll have to look through my research on what I gave him. Then I'll begin working on an cure….Or whatever you'd call it." Erwin and I then look around her lab and see thats there is paper...Everywhere. There is not a single spot without paper. I facepalm. Knowing Hanji, It will take days. Just to find out WHAT she gave him. "Just get it done Hanji. Before the Military Police find out." She nods.

Just then we hear the door open and Mikasa walks in with Armin behind her. She immediately asks Hanji "Where's Eren and what have you done to him?" Eren hides behind my leg peaking around it to look at Mikasa. Erwin answers for her and says "Eren is fine. He's right here actually." She raises an eyebrow at him and says "What do you mean?" Erwin approaches her and begins explaining it to her.

I walk over to the 3 of them and Eren follows me. We stand there and listen as Erwin summarizes what happened to Eren to Mikasa. Armin dropping comments here and there. We all then back away from her and Eren. Eren looks scared, Mikasa unsure. Mikasa takes a step towards him and he darts away in the opposite direction, And hides behind my leg once again.

I crouch down and say "Eren. Thats Mikasa. Don't you remember her?" Eren looks at me then shakes his head and says shakily "No...No Eren don't" He then hides behind me and looks at Mikasa from there. I blink and than look up at Erwin and the rest and say "He doesn't remember her." Erwin seems to contemplate this and the rest seem flabbergasted. Out of the corner of my eye I see Armin saying something to Mikasa.

Hanji then says "But he remembers You and I." Erwin then says "Maybe not. He might just be responding to the people in the room. The reason he likes Levi is because Levi and 15 year-old him were dating. So when you changed Eren into a child he gained the mind of a 3 year-old with the memories of a 15 year-old. So. In a sense, He is a child. And I haven't heard him say our names, so he may not remember us."

I turn around and pick Eren up and stand up. I ask Eren "Do you want to meet Mikasa?" he looks at me then shakes his head and says "No….She scary." And with that he hides his face in my shoulder. I hold Eren for a few minutes while listening to the others before discovering that Eren had fallen asleep. _Brat... Well. Let him sleep. While he's out nothing can bother him. But still. What the hell did Hanji do to you Eren?_


	3. Chapter 3

Levi held Sleeping Eren for a few minutes while standing next to Erwin and Hanji before I walk over to my squad. I hand him over to Petra who happily takes him once more. He stirs for a second but cuddles into her shoulder and calms again. I can see all of the guys still staring at him curiously until Petra tells them to quit. I then turn and walk over to Mikasa. Who is sitting on the floor with her scarf over her mouth and nose.

Armin I see is trying to calm her down. Although it looks like it isn't going well. I walk over to her and crouch down. With the way she's wearing her scarf now it's very hard to tell that she's crying. But at this angle you can tell. After a few moments of silence she looks at me and asks "Why does he hate me?" Her voice is thick with tears. I'm taken aback slightly by the fact that she's asking me. Armin just looks surprised that she's crying. I look at her and raise an eyebrow.

"You really want to ask me that question?" I ask after a second. She nods. I sigh. "Mikasa. What was the first thing you did when you entered this room?" She looks at me curiously. And so did Armin. She then says "When I came in I asked Hanji where Eren was." I raise my eyebrow even higher at her. "Is that all you did?" I ask trying to get her to see it for herself but it didn't look like it was going to work. Armin on the other hand suddenly had a dawning moment and figured it out.

_Dang. That kid really is a Mini-Erwin. _I then say "When you came in you nearly threw the door off it's hinges. Gave everyone a death glare. Almost shouted at Hanji. And then practically growled at Erwin when he said something. And by what we've found out recently. Eren has his memories in a way, but has the mind of a child." I see her stare at me for a few minutes, processing what I said.

After that I stand up and look at the clock. 4:00. We have been here a while. I look back over at Petra who is holding a now awake Eren. _Even from here he looks adorable. _I then look back down at Mikasa who is also looking at Eren with sad eyes. She then says "I scared him. He must be terrified of me now." I roll my eyes and say "Yes you scared him. But don't forget. You are his sister." she looks at me and nods.

At this she stands up and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Stay here." I say to her and she looks at me curiously. I walk over to Petra and Eren who had woken up while I was talking to Mikasa. When Eren notices me walking towards him he pulls on Petras jacket and points at me. She smiles at him and hands him over to me. When I take him he smiles at me. "Spoiled Brat." I say. He then smiles bigger at me when I do. _So he does have some memory. But just can't….completely understand them? _

I turn and begin walking back over to Mikasa. Eren sees this looks up at me and says "We go meet her now?" I look down at him and nod while saying "Yes." _Eren. Quit being so cute. Or you will start causing mass heart attacks. _When we get over to them Mikasa looks extremely startled. I stand about a foot away from her with Eren trying to hide in my shoulder. I sigh at him and say "Come on Eren. She wants to meet you. So be nice." At this he finally pulls away from my shoulder and slowly looks at her. "Hi." he says in a small voice.

Mikasa smiles at this and she says in a gentle voice "Hi Eren." When he hears her talk to him he sits up a little bit more and looks at her fully this time. She then says "My name is Mikasa." He looks at her a second before saying "M'kasa?" she gives him a small laugh to the way he says her name and she says "Close enough….May I hold you?" She asks after a moment.

I see Eren think for a second before nodding and reaching out to her. I hand him over to Mikasa who looks very happy that he allowed her to hold him. Once she's holding him he looks up at her face and I see him reach up and touch the scar under her eye. He then looks sad and says to her "I sowy." She blinks and smiles at him. "It wasn't your fault." He looks up at her again still looking sad.

Armin then walks over to him and says "Hey Eren. You remember me right?" Eren nods and says "You fell asleep." Armin laughs then says "Yea. My name is Armin." Eren looks at him and tilts his head to the side and says "Armin?" He smiles and nods. "Yes! My name is Armin." He then asks "Do you know the names of anyone else here?" At this Eren looks around and Points at me and says "Levi." then looks back at Armin. Armin smiles and says "Good. Now do you remember anyone else?"

At this Eren stretches to look around me. He then points over at Petra and says "Petra." Then looks back at Armin. Erwin and Hanji had seen what was going on and walked over. My squad did the same. All of them curious to see whos name he would say next. Armin smiles again and says "Alright. Anyone else?" This time he points at the eyebrow overlord smiling and says "Erwin!" then looks back at Armin who nods and says "Who else?" Eren looks at all of them and then points at Hanji and says "Crazy lady."

I hear him say this and I put my hand over my mouth. _I WILL NOT LAUGH. But that Eren. Was perfect! _I see everyone is in the same boat as me but doing far worse off. . Erwin and Armin are leaning into each other to keep themselves standing. Petra and Aurou are doing the same. Gunther is holding his stomach while Eld has both hands clasped over his mouth. Meanwhile Mikasa is hiding her laugh in Eren's hair.

I'm the first to recover I see Hanji looks very offended and I say "Well. What did you expect? You kidnapped him so many times that I'm surprised it wasn't something worse." She still looks upset by his new name of her. Eren looks at her for a minute then come to some decision. I see him begin trying to get her attention. After about a minute or so he reclaims her attention and he points at her once again and says "Hanji."

She then smiles at him when he says her name. He then looks over at me and reaches out saying "Levi." and Mikasa passes him over to me. I accept him and he lays his head on my left shoulder and puts his thumb in his mouth. They take the hint that he doesn't want to talk anymore. They begin talking amongst themselves. And I notice that Mikasa hasn't stopped smiling since Eren let her hold him.

Eld and Gunther still haven't stopped laughing yet. But by now it's just snickering. Armin and Erwin realized that they had been close for longer than necessary and hastily split apart blushing slightly. _Good dammit just fuck already….. _Hanji was being her usual self and running around her lab. Petra and Aurou were standing together happily. Mikasa was simply watching.

Erwin and Armin have begun talking once again about how many people Eren remembered. I look down and see Eren quietly looking around. I look up when Armin asks "What are we going to tell the others about him not at training?" It was Mikasa who said "Just tell them he'll be training with Levi's squad for a bit." Both Armin and Erwin stared at her for a moment, Then agreed.

I stifle a personal yawn. _Dang I'm tired. All this shit is exhausting. That and I'm starving._ I look up at the clock. 5:27. _Great. Dinner won't be till 7. _I then say to Erwin "Hey. Isn't the old man coming tomorrow because of a meeting?" Erwin looks at me for a second then says "Oh yea…..I think it would be fine to let him know about Eren. He did help us get him after all." I nod.

Hanji then appears a moment later and says "Alright you people. Out. I have research to find." She ushered all of us out of her lab and slammed the door. I roll my eyes and begin walking with Eren to the library. For some reason everyone began to follow me. I enter the library and grab an old favorite of mine. I then walk over to the fireplace and sit in one of the armchairs that surround it. I take off my boots and crossed my legs, and placed Eren in my lap. After about 2 minutes later he had curled up and fallen asleep.

A few minutes later Erwin walks up and takes the chair to my right. My squad had gone back to their rooms. While Armin and Mikasa however were still looking for books. He looks at Eren then at me and says "Asleep again?" I nod. "He fell asleep almost as soon as I sat him down." He smiles at him and says "I can't blame him. He did turn into a kid. Was questioned by people. Had to learn a lot. And he had to meet his sister all over again."

I nod. And with that return to reading my book. Eren moves a little but other than that was pretty peaceful. With the warmth of the fire I got even more tired than I already was. After a few minutes I shake my head and say to Erwin "Oh. Fuck it. I can't focus…...I'm going to bed." He nods at me then asks "Are you coming to dinner later?" I think for a second then say "No. I'll eat in the morning." I put my book down on the table between Erwin and I and pick up Eren.

He immediately snuggles into my shoulder and snores softly. _He even snores as a kid. _I put on my boots and walk over to my room. Which is about a 2 minute walk from the library. When I get to my room I set Eren down in his usual spot on our bed and quickly change. When I get back I see that Eren has moved closer to my side and is laying on his back. I roll my eyes and climb in next to him. I lay on my side and pull him to my chest. He moves closer to me and smiles slightly in his sleep. I give him a small smile and fall asleep myself.


End file.
